la magie de noël
by lasakoura
Summary: Un One shot


one shot : la magie de Noël

 ** **POV Lucy :****

Il neige il neige mais il fait vraiment trop froid ! J'aime pas l'hiver... qu'est-ce-que j'aime pas l'hiver... le froid, la neige... mais demain c'est Noël ! Au moins quelque chose de positif... D'ailleurs il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer à la maison pour aller me préparer car ce soir c'est le réveillon à la guilde, oui on le passe tous ensemble et à minuit on échange tous nos cadeaux pour partager ce beau moment en famille ! J'aimerais bien que Natsu soit là, avec moi... Mais bon voilà, depuis que la sœur de Mirajane est revenue à la guilde il y a quelques mois maintenant, il n'y en a que pour elle... a croire que je suis devenue invisible... inutile quoi... si ça ce trouve, il m'a seulement utilisé pour combler ce vide qu'il avait sans Lisanna ! Et maintenant qu'elle est de retour à ses côtés, je vaux pas la peine d'être encore utilisé... donc il me jette à la poubelle... ''poubelle des souvenirs'' on pourrait dire. Sauf que moi, j'arrive pas à le jeter dans cette poubelle...il est toujours là dans ma tête...ha oui, autant que vous le sachiez, j'ai compris depuis quelques temps que j'avais des sentiments pour lui... heureusement ou malheureusement je ne sais pas en ce moment à vrai dire... j'aimerais le savoir mais bon je pense que c'est malheureusement maintenant que Lisanna est là... la chance est avec elle mais pas du tout avec moi...

...: LUCHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
Lucy : (se retourne) Happy ? mais qu'est-ce-que tu as ?  
Happy : (triste) Je viens avec toi, Natsu il est tout le temps avec Lisanna maintenant et me parle même plus donc bon... je préfère venir avec toi... tu m'oublis pas au moins... en plus toi aussi il t'oublie...  
Lucy : (triste)... oui... mais bon que veux tu que je fasse... viens...  
Happy : (sourit) Merci Luchy  
Lucy : (sourit) c'est normal Happy, c'est normal

Happy fait aussi partie des personnes qui sont complètement délaissées par Natsu, je comprend qu'il veuille passer du temps avec elle car ça fait de nombreuses années qu'elle avait disparu et il la retrouve enfin aujourd'hui... Je comprend complètement cela ! Mais delà à délaisser aussi Happy... je trouve vraiment pas ça sympa... C'est même méchant et cruel pour Happy qui a toujours été avec lui...  
Bon nous voilà enfin dans la maison... je monte en compagnie d'Happy dans ma chambre... enfin au chaud c'est tout ce que je pense ! Je donne automatiquement un poisson à Happy qui se met tranquillement sur le petit lit que je lui ai confectionné comme il vient souvent dormir ici en ce moment... et moi je file faire ma douche parce que si je suis en retard je vais me faire tuer par une certaine Erza... mais pas seulement elle.  
Ça fait tellement de bien une bonne douche chaude mais tellement après une journée dans le froid ! Bon maintenant et malheureusement je me retourne dans ma chambre et je m'habille de ma jolie robe blanche et rose pâle... un souvenir de maman... bon maintenant il faut passer aux choses plus compliquées... c'est-à-dire la coiffure et le maquillage ! C'est partit. Pour la coiffure je fais un chignon assez compliqué avec quelques petites décorations de coiffure en plus, je laisse deux mèches et je coiffe ma frange sur le côté. J'aime bien enfaîte ! Alors pour le maquillage, je fais quelque chose de très naturel, un peu de fard à paupières rose pâle, du crayon et du mascara... pas besoin de faire quelque chose de trop compliqué ou de trop voyant. Il me manque mes chaussures... elles sont où ?! HA au pied de mon lit ! Bah voilà j'y suis prête et j'y suis... EN RETARD ! Je prend donc mon manteau blanc, prend Happy sur mes épaules et part en direction de la guilde...

Happy : ( sur les épaules de Lucy avec un grand sourire) Ma maman elle est trop jolie ! je comprend pas pourquoi Natsu il te dit pas qu'il t'aime alors que c'est vrai enfaîte...  
Lucy : (rigole tristement) Ha bon tu crois ? J'en doute moi je pense qu'il aime plus Lisanna que moi tu sais...  
Happy : Mais non, Natsu il t'aime ça ce voit... alors je comprends pas pourquoi il reste toujours avec Lisanna...  
Lucy : (change de sujet) Happy on est en retard  
Happy : (sourit) Je peux rester avec toi ?  
Lucy : (sourit) bien sur que oui !

Il fait vraiment froid ce soir, la neige tombe encore, c'est vraiment agréable comme paysage... on est enfin devant la guilde et on entend déjà les gens chanter et la musique... Whoaaaaa la décoration est vraiment magnifique c'est un truc de fou, on a vraiment bien travaillé... Ha Erza est au bras de Gerakd, elle est magnifique comme toujours dans sa longue robe rouge comme c'est cheveux; Levy elle, est avec Mirajane au bar... halala les filles sont toutes réellement magnifiques... ha Natsu est là... il est vraiment beau dans sa chemise blanche et toujours avec son écharpe... Mais toujours avec Lisanna qui est très belle dans sa robe blanche elle aussi... ha... il me regarde mais il détourne directement son regard... mais pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il me déteste à ce point pour m'éviter comme ça ? Bon je vais rejoindre les filles au bar, elles me voient arriver et m'accueillent avec de chaleureux sourires.

Mirajane : (sourit) Tu es magnifique Lucy !  
Levy : (sourit) C'est vrai, tu es vraiment très belle dans cette robe !  
Lucy : (sourit) Merci les filles, vous êtes toutes aussi belles  
Mirajane : (sourit) Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un jus de fruit ?  
Lucy : (sourit et s'assoit à côté de Levy) Oui je veux bien un jus d'orange s'il-te-plait !  
Mirajane : (part le chercher) Je vais te préparer ça !  
Levy : (sourit) Alors Lu-chan, comment ça va ? Natsu est vraiment tout le temps avec elle...  
Lucy : (sourit tristement) Ça peut aller... si il est heureux comme ça je dois m'y faire... je peux pas vraiment faire quelque chose...  
Levy : (la prend dans ses bras) Je suis là si tu as besoin tu le sais !  
Lucy : (sourit) Je le sais très bien et je t'en remercie !  
Erza : (arrive) Moi aussi je suis là !  
Lucy : (sourit) Erza, tu es magnifique !  
Erza : (sourit) Tu devrais te regarder avant de me complimenter ! Tu es radieuse ce soir !  
Lucy : (sourit) Merci c'est gentil  
Levy : (sourit tristement) elle est radieuse mais pas heureuse...  
Erza : (regarde Natsu du coin de l'œil) Oui... Lâcher Lucy comme ça... il me déçoit vraiment beaucoup...  
Grey : (arrive) Il ne déçoit pas que toi Erza, il déçoit beaucoup de monde !  
Gadjeel/Gerald/Luxus : C'est vrai  
Lucy : (surprise) Les amis ?  
Grey : (la regarde) On le voit tous, tu es triste  
Luxus : (sourit) Tu as toujours été là pour lui en plus... tu es toujours là pour les autres d'ailleurs...  
Gerald : (la regarde en souriant gentiment) Et il ne te rend pas vraiment cette gentillesse...  
Gadjeel : Je dois bien avouer qu'il a tort sur le coup... Il ne fait pas vraiment les bons choix pour ma part...  
Lucy : (triste)... c'est ses choix... si il est heureux comme ça...  
Erza : (sourit tendrement) Tu ne penses qu'à son bonheur mais penses tu au tien ?  
Mirajane : (revient et pose le jus devant Lucy avec un doux sourire) Elle a toujours pensé à notre bonheur à nous avant de penser à son propre bonheur et c'est bien ça le problème  
Grey : (sourit) Pense un peu à toi Lucy !  
Lucy : Mais...  
Luxus : (regarde les gars puis la regarde) On va aller parler à Natsu !  
 **Les gars** : Oui !  
Lucy : (choquée) Mais non, c'est pas la peine !  
Mirajane : (prend la main de Lucy et lui sourit) Laisse les aller lui parler, de toute manière ils sont déjà partis et puis, ils veulent ton bonheur avant tout !  
Erza/Levy : (sourient) oui  
Lucy : D'accord...

Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire... et puis je vois les garçons aller vers Natsu d'un air décidé...

 **Fin PDV Lucy**  
 **PDV Natsu :**

J'étais en train de parler à Lisanna quand je vois Luxus, Gadjeel, Gerald et Grey venir vers moi... Qu'est-ce-qu'ils me veulent ? Je vois Lucy avec les filles... elle est vraiment belle ce soir avec sa robe blanche et rose... avec Happy sur ses épaules... elle me manque vraiment beaucoup enfaîte, je suis jamais avec elle en ce moment comme je suis avec Lisanna. Elle a l'air triste et ça ne me va pas du tout, pourquoi elle a cet air triste...

Grey : (froid) Natsu on peut te parler ?  
Luxus : (sérieux) C'est assez important  
Gerald : (sérieux) Même très important  
Gadjeel : (sérieux) Dépêche toi l'allumette  
Natsu : (les regardent interrogateur) Oke... je reviens Lisanna  
Luxus : (regarde Lisanna froid) Non il revient pas !  
Lisanna : (choquée) Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Gadjeel : (sérieux) Parce qu'il a quelque chose à faire  
Natsu : Ha bon ?  
Grey : Oui aller vient !

Je les suis donc dehors et ils vont s'installer sur un banc... je reste debout face à eux et attend qu'ils m'expliquent ce qu'il ce passe parce que je comprends vraiment rien... Ils me regardaient avec un regard froid... OKE... j'ai fais quoi de mal encore

Grey : (sérieux) Tu sais que tu es vraiment pas doué ?  
Luxus : (secoue la tête) Mais alors vraiment pas  
Natsu : (choqué) Comment ça ?  
Gerald : (le regarde) Tu te rends pas compte quand tu fais du mal autour de toi ?  
Natsu : (énervé) Mais de quoi vous parlez ?!  
Gadjeel : (se lève et prend Natsu par le col) De Lucy abruti !

Lucy ?

Natsu : (inquiet) Luce ? Elle va pas bien ?  
Gerald : (le fixe avec sérieux) Non elle va pas du tout bien depuis que l'homme qu'elle aime l'ignore...  
Natsu : (choqué) Elle aime quelqu'un !?  
Luxus : (le regarde) Un baka au cheveux roses  
Grey : (sourit) qui est devant nous  
Natsu : (comprend pas et regarde autour) Hein ? Mais il y a personne  
Gadjeel : Elle t'aime toi abruti !  
Natsu : (choqué) Moi ?  
Grey : (sourit) Il en a mit du temps à comprendre... Oui elle t'aime toi sauf que depuis que Lisanna est de retour tu oublies complètement Lucy !  
Luxus : Tu t'es jamais dis que ça pouvait la faire souffrir que tu l'ignores ?  
Natsu :... je dois la voir ! Je voulais pas l'ignorer !  
Gerald : (sérieux) Mais pourtant tu l'as fais !  
Natsu :... oui... mais je dois lui parler !  
Grey : (sourit) Alors fonce...allumette...  
Natsu : (court vers l'intérieur) Merci les mecs !

Je dois lui parler... et maintenant !

 **Fin PDV Natsu**  
 **PDV Lucy :**

Je suis toujours en train de parler avec les filles... mais mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers la discussion qui se déroule dehors... Et là, Natsu déboule dans la guilde et vient précipitamment vers moi... Il se plante vers moi et a les yeux rivés vers le sol... puis il lève la tête et me regarde... c'est vraiment déstabilisant...

Natsu : (la regarde) Je peux te parler Luce ?  
Lucy : (surprise) Heu... Oui bien sur...  
Natsu : Mira on peut aller en haut, elle va attraper froid dehors  
Mirajane : (sourit) Oui allez-y, je voudrais pas qu'elle tombe malade  
Natsu : (sourit) Merci (tend sa main à Lucy) Tu viens ?  
Lucy : (Met doucement sa main dans celle de Natsu) Oui...

On va donc vers le premier étage de la guilde... Sa main est toute chaude... Sa chaleur m'avait manqué aussi je dois l'avouer... Se réveiller seule c'est vraiment horrible pour moi maintenant... Comme chaque instant que je passe loin de lui... Tout est vraiment triste sans lui... On monte les marches et on arrive au premier étage... On s'installe sur des fauteuils qui sont au fond de la pièce et le silence prêt toute la place... On entend juste les bruits de la fête mais il reste là... sans bruit à côté de moi... Il me tient toujours la main d'ailleurs... Je me demande ce que les garçons lui ont dit... Il est vraiment beau ce soir... Il porte un pantalon noire avec des baskets noires et blanches, une chemise blanche et son écharpe bien sur... Ses cheveux roses sont toujours coiffés en bataille et ses beaux yeux onyx fixent le plancher... Il voulait pas me parler à la base ?...

Natsu : Luce...  
Lucy : (le regarde) Oui Natsu ?  
Natsu : Je suis désolé...  
Lucy : (surprise) De quoi tu t'excuses ?  
Natsu : (la regarde tristement) De t'avoir délaissé alors que je n'en avais pas envie... Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais...  
Lucy : (surprise)... Tu sais, tu as délaissé Happy aussi... et tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi... mais tu ne sais pas tout ce que je pensais... Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié car Lisanna était de retour prêt de toi. Je comprends qu'elle te manquait... mais je me suis sentis... abandonnée... ça fait mal tu sais...  
Natsu : (choqué)... Mais je ne voulais pas ! Parce que... je comprends pas, je suis malade quand je suis prêt de toi !  
Lucy : (surprise) Malade ?  
Natsu : oui ! J'ai le cœur qui bat vite, j'ai envie de rester prêt de toi, de ne jamais te laisser... de te protéger... (rougit) de te faire des câlins et tout pleins d'autres trucs du genre... (détourne le regard)... alors j'ai cru que m'éloigner de toi me ferait guérir... mais pas du tout...  
Lucy : (choquée et rougit)... bah alors moi aussi je suis malade...  
Natsu : (la regarde) Luce...  
Lucy : (rougit) mais je t'aime juste tout simplement...  
Natsu : (choqué) Tu m'aimes ?  
Lucy : (le regarde gênée) Oui je t'aime...  
Natsu : (sourit) Alors moi aussi je t'aime  
Lucy : (surprise) Hein ?  
Natsu : (la regarde) J'en avais parlé à Lisanna, et elle m'a expliqué que je t'aimais...  
Lucy : (surprise) D'accord...  
Natsu : Luce...  
Lucy : Ou...

Je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase que Natsu se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes... un baiser doux... Natsu m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais... J'avais enfin le droit d'être avec celui que j'aimais plus que tout au monde...Je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je n'ai jamais eu... Il se recula doucement et posa son front sur le mien...

Natsu : Je t'aime...  
Lucy : Moi aussi...  
Natsu : (sourit) Ferme les yeux !  
Lucy : (surprise) Pourquoi ?  
Natsu : (sourit) Aller !  
Lucy : D'accord...

Je ferme donc les yeux pas très confiante je dois l'avouer... Puis je sentais quelque chose de froid autour de mon poignet...

Natsu : C'est bon !  
Lucy : (ouvre les yeux) Natsu... c'est magnifique...

Il m'avait mit un bracelet en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur sur lequel était gravé ''Natsu'' puis il me montra son poignet où était attaché un bracelet identique au mien sauf qu'il était gravé ''Luce'' sur le sien... Je le pris dans mes bras en le remerciant de ce magnifique cadeau... et il m'embrassant tendrement... Puis on décida de rejoindre les autres pour finir la soirée en beauté, il me prit la main et on se dirigea vers le bar où tout notre groupe était, ils nous regardaient en souriant arriver et nous applaudirent une fois que nous étions devant eux... Natsu me prit dans ses bras tendrement et souri au groupe... tout le monde étaient heureux...

Grey : (sourit) Tu as intérêt de prendre soin d'elle salamèche !  
Natsu : (sourit) Promis le nudiste !  
 **Le groupe** : Bravo !  
Mirajane: (s'évanouie) des bébés Lucy et Natsu partout...  
Erza : et JOYEUX NOEL !  
 **La guilde** : JOYEUX NOEL !

Et ce qui est sur... c'est que cette soirée restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire... 


End file.
